Love Sick Boys
by cbrennan0203
Summary: Zane has always had a thing for Lewis and dated Rikki to get close to him. But when he is faced with the situation of telling his feelings to him what will he say or do?  Please Review Lane Slash Lewis/Zane
1. Mixed Feelings

**H2O Just Add Water**

**Love Sick Boys**

**Slash**

**Pairing Zane/Lewis**

**Summary: Zane has always had a thing for Lewis and dated Rikki to get close to him. But when he is faced with the situation of telling his feelings to him what will he say or do?**

**Rikki's Café**

**Zane's POV**

Look at him over there he looks so cute, I thought to myself. How could this happen how could I be gay and interested in Lewis of all people he hates me.

I need to talk to someone about this but whom?

I could talk to Rikki I think she would understand since we are broken up right?

Ya ill go to her sure she will be mad but she will understand

Ring Ring Ring

Hello?

Hey Rikki can you meet me somewhere I really need advice?

Sure Zane meet me at Mako Island in 20 min ok?

Sure see you there

Hangs up

**20 Minutes later at Mako Island**

Thanks for meeting me

No problem so what do you need?

Well you have to promise you can keep this a secret and not judge

Ok I promise what is it?

I… I'm gay

Silence

Wow that's a surprise but I guess I kind of always knew

Ya I'm so sorry are you mad?

I am a little disappointed but it is your choice so is that all you wanted to tell me?

Well no I wanted your advice about what I should do about a crush that I have

Aww that's so cute you have a crush on a guy who is it?

Promise not to judge

Yes yes I promise just tell me!

Ok well its Lewis

WHAT LEWIS REALLY?

Yes and you said you wouldn't judge

I'm not but Lewis really why?

I don't know he is just so sweet and cute lol but I don't have a chance because he is straight and he hates me

I started crying

I know I shouldn't have these feelings but I can't help it but what should I do?

I think you should talk to him about it do you want me to do it for you?

NO I couldn't do that he would think I'm a freak and hate me and I don't want that

He won't think you're a freak I know him and he is the most sweetest person I know I think he will understand

I can't I just can't handle this

I will talk to him for you but won't mention your name

Ok I guess that will work thanks Rikki

No problem Zane I am always here for you if you ever need me

They hug

**At Rikki's Café**

**With Lewis & Rikki**

**Rikki's POV**

Hey Lewis

Hey Rikki

What's up?

I actually wanted to talk to you about something

Sure anything

Ok I have this friend and they say they have a crush on you but are too scared to approach you what should they do?

What's the girl's name?

Its not a….. girl

What it's a guy?

Ya

Now I see why they don't want to come to me so who is the guy?

I can't tell you he made me promise not to he is really shaken up about this and needs your help

Well I am ok with it I just want to know who the person is

I wish I could tell you but I can't

Well could you get this person to come to me and talk to me about it?

Ya I could maybe do that I will text you when I talk to the person about it

Ok

Thanks Lewis I know this person really appreciates this

No problem Rikki glad to help

**Lewis' POV**

Wow this is a surprise I know some girls like me but I would have never guessed a guy would like me its weird but I think I like it maybe

**Later that day on the phone with Rikki & Zane**

Hey Zane I talked to Lewis

Really what did he say?

He was surprised that a guy liked him and wanted to meet this guy and I said I would see what I could do

What he wants to meet me

Ya he does so are you going to meet him

I don't know what do you think I should do

I think you should do it and face your feelings

Really I guess I will do it thanks Rikki

No problem I will set it up when is good for you?

Anytime

Ok I'll text him right now

Thanks Rikki this means so much to me I love you

Ya ya no problem its my pleasure I love you too

**Text between Rikki and Lewis**

Hey Lewis I talked to the guy and he said he would be willing to talk to you and that he can do it anytime

Ok thanks Rikki what about tonight?

That works I will tell him

Ok thanks Rikki

No problem Lewis

Hey Rikki can I ask you something

Ya sure

Do I know this person?

Yes you do very well lol

Ok well I'm looking forward to it

Ok he will see you tonight does seven work?

Ya it is great where

At the café?

Ya sure that works ill see him then

**At Cleo's House **

**Rikki and Cleo **

**Rikki's POV**

Cleo can I talk to you about something

Ya sure Rikki anything

Well it's about Zane

Are you thinking about getting back together with him?

No it something else

What is it?

He is gay

WHAT!

Ya I was sort of surprised to but he needed my help

With what getting the guy he likes

He likes a guy who?

Ok I'll tell you but Cleo you have to promise not to get mad

Why would I get mad?

Because he likes Lewis

What he likes Lewis?

Ya but I want to help him is that ok

Ya its ok I think that is cute

Really do you think Lewis would like him?

Well I don't know I have known Lewis since I was 5 and I always thought he was into girls but I cold see him dating a guy I guess

Thanks Cleo that really helps

May I ask why are you helping Zane with this?

Because even though he is a jerk he has a big heart and I just want him to be happy


	2. That Magical Night

**H2O Just Add Water**

**Love Sick Boys**

**Slash**

**Pairing Zane/Lewis**

**Summary: Zane has always had a thing for Lewis and dated Rikki to get close to him. But when he is faced with the situation of telling his feelings to him what will he say or do?**

**Chapter 2**

**How we left off was Rikki was talking to Cleo about Lewis and Zane**

**Rikki's Café 6:30 **

**Rikki and Zane**

**Zane's POV**

"Rikki thank you so much for this it really means a lot if I wasn't gay I would kiss you right now"

"That's ok I'm good your happiness means the world to me"

"What should I say to him?"

"Just say how you truly feel"

"That's not as easy as it sounds what if he doesn't feel the same way and it ruin our friendship"

"You just have to take that risk because he could like you too."

Ok I guess your right

"Ok well I'm going to go and leave you alone to get ready for your date"

"Bye"

**Rikki's Café 7:00**

**Lewis Arrives **

**Lewis' POV**

I wonder who this guy is that likes me

I walked into the café it was dim and no one was there

"Have I been stood up?"

"No" a voice said

Hey I recognize that voice is that Zane?

Yes it is me are you surprised?

"Very I never thought some rich jerk like you would ever be interested in someone like me"

"Ya I know but are you mad at me for liking you?"

"No why would I be mad it is just a crush I'm actually honored that someone like you would like someone like me"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you're rich and beautiful and I'm just an average nerd"

"Ya that's true but I like nerds 1 in particular"

"Oh which one?"

"You silly boy its you"

"Really I had no idea," Lewis said sarcastically

"So do you like me?" Zane said

"I think I do"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do I would have to be crazy not to"

Zane suddenly leaned in and there two lips meet and sparks flew and it felt magical

"Wow that was amazing," said Lewis

"I totally agree you are a great kisser"

"Your not so bad yourself"

"Thanks" said Zane

"So what does this mean for us?" said Zane

"I don't know what do you want it to mean"

"Whatever you want it to"

"Zane Bennet would you please do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

"Yes of course Lewis I would love to"

"How are we going to tell the girls"?

" I don't know just tell them and hope they are ok with it I mean Rikki helped me have the courage to go on this date and face you and I'm sure Cleo and Bella will be happy for you I mean they are your best friends"

**The Next Day **

**Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Lewis, and Zane**

**Rikki's Café **

**No POV**

"Guys we have to tell you something" Lewis and Zane Said

"What is it" Cleo, Rikki, and Emma said

"We are dating"

"That's fantastic," said Emma and Rikki

"Ya that's great" Cleo said in a sarcastic tone trying to sound as happy as she could  
>"Thanks guys we are really happy about it"<p>

"Zane I told you everything would work out now you are happy as ever" Rikki Said

"Cleo can I talk to you over there for a minute"? Said Lewis

"Lewis I am really happy for you I didn't even know you were gay" Cleo said

"Cleo I know you are unhappy about this and I didn't even know I was gay either its something new for both of us" Lewis said

"I just don't want anything to change you are my best friend and I don't want to loose you or be replaced with him," She said

" Cleo nothing will ever change you will still be my best friend and he isn't going to replace he is just a new part of my life but you will always be a big part of my life" Lewis said

"Thanks Lewis you really are my best friend and I am really happy for you that you find happiness with him even if he isn't my favorite person the only thing that matters is that you are happy so does your parents know about you and Zane no not yet but I am going to tell them later today"

"Lets get back to the group" Lewis said

"So Zane does your dad know that you and Lewis are dating or even that you are gay" Said Emma

"No not yet I'm not sure if I should tell him what do you guys think?" Zane said

"Like I said before I think you should follow your heart and do what it is saying" Rikki said

"Ya I agree with Rikki do what your heart says" Cleo and Emma said

"Thanks guys I think I am going to tell him today but Lewis do you think you could do it with me it would be easier if I had you by my side" said Zane

"Ya of course I can I would do anything for you" Said Zane

"Thanks Louie Wowie I love you," said Zane

" Louie Wowie? I love you to though"

"Ya it a nickname for you"

"Ok I guess that works but your nickname will be Zanie Wanie then"

"Really I guess I deserve that haha"

"Ya you do so what do you want to do today?"

"Anything you want"

"Do you guys all want to go to the marine park?"

"Ya that sounds great" They all said

**An Hour Later **

**The Marine Park**

**No POV**

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Zane said

" How about we go on the tunnel of love?" Lewis said blushing

"Ooooo" Emma, Cleo, and Rikki said

"Shut up guys" said Lewis

"Ok we can do that can we meet u guys later?" Zane & Lewis said

They split up there separate ways the girls going towards the dolphin tank and the boys went towards the rides up to the tunnel of love

"Are you ready?" Said Zane

"Totally Zanie Wanie"

"You know what I love you so much"

"Tell me something I don't know"


End file.
